


Lupo solitario

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Spoiler Lone Wolf, Spoiler Lupo solitario, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: "Lupin e io abbiamo vissuto tante esperienze simili. Mi riconosco molto in lui."Spoiler missione 'Lupo solitario' di Hogwarts Mystery.Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia.
Kudos: 1





	Lupo solitario

Chiara attraversò il corridoio affollato, mimetizzandosi tra la folla di compagni di Tassorosso e di ragazzi di Corvonero, con cui avevano condiviso la lezione di Pozioni. Non si lasciò coinvolgere dalle loro chiacchiere, l'isolamento in cui era cresciuta l'aveva ridotta al ruolo di osservatrice passiva: Tonks e Tulip ridacchiavano dietro a una statua, pronte a collaudare un nuovo scherzo, Diego raccontava dell'ultimo duello che aveva vinto, Penny s'accostò a Talbott e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. In principio Chiara aveva sospettato che Talbott, un ragazzo di Corvonero solitario e riservato, avesse qualcosa di grosso da nascondere, che potesse, cioè, essere un lupo mannaro come lei, ma quando aveva conosciuto Borf aveva capito di essersi sbagliata.  
Fendette la folla e uscì nel cortile deserto, dove venne immediatamente assalita da un cucciolo grigio e scodinzolante che le stampò il mantello della divisa di Tassorosso di impronte umide.  
“Ciao, Borf!” lo salutò allegra, chinandosi per accarezzarlo.  
“Borf!” replicò lui. “Borf! Borf! Borf!”  
“Hai molto da raccontarmi, stamattina,” scherzò Chiara e il lupo riprese col suo verso con energia crescente.  
Chiara aveva percepito fin dal loro primo incontro un legame profondo con il cucciolo, come se condividessero le menti a un livello superiore del pensiero umano, là dove non era possibile né necessario formulare parole e che la faceva sentire tutt'uno con lui. Seppe perché accadeva ancor prima che le venisse spiegato: Borf era un lupo mannaro, di un genere rarissimo.  
Borf le morse un lembo del mantello e la strattonò finché non acconsentì a seguirlo: una rapida occhiata le confermò che dal corridoio, ormai deserto, nessuno li osservava. Era quasi ora di pranzo e ragazzi e professori dovevano essersi radunati nella Sala Grande.  
Il cucciolo la condusse nella Foresta Proibita, dove viveva con il suo branco. Era già accaduto in passato che si nascondessero tra gli alberi a giocare, ma quel giorno Borf non sembrava in vena di divertirsi.  
Quando Borf infine si fermò, il fondo degli abiti della ragazza era inzuppato dall'umidità delle felci del sottobosco: era autunno inoltrato e si sentì infreddolita. Qualcosa si mosse, schiacciando e piegando la vegetazione avanzava dritto verso di lei. Chiara infilò una mano nella borsa e strinse il pugno sulla bacchetta; solo per precauzione, perché Borf stava correndo incontro a qualunque cosa stesse arrivando, scodinzolando beato, e si fidava del suo giudizio.  
Il lupetto balzò di felce in felce e tornò accompagnato da un uomo.  
Chiara e lo sconosciuto trasalirono contemporaneamente per la sorpresa e l'uomo fece qualche passo indietro senza cercare la bacchetta (si trattava forse di un escursionista Babbano che si era perduto?). L'accenno di fuga scatenò le proteste di Borf, che gli saltò freneticamente attorno fino a che lui, muovendosi cautamente, lo rassicurò con una grattatina tra le orecchie.  
Nonostante la stranezza di quell'incontro Chiara non era spaventata, così fece quello che le riusciva meglio: osservò lo sconosciuto. Indossava un vecchio mantello da mago rattoppato in diversi punti e aveva un'aria stanca, malata. Gli occhi erano cerchiati, lividi, il viso segnato da alcune cicatrici. Chiara riconobbe i sintomi: da quando assumeva la Pozione Antilupo si erano molto attenuati, ma da piccola si riduceva in quelle condizioni a ogni plenilunio e riprendersi era ogni anno che passava più difficile.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono e successe quello che Chiara aveva già vissuto con Borf.  
Ci fu un lampo che durò un istante e quando l'uomo parlò la ragazza non capì subito che lo stava facendo ad alta voce, pensò che comunicasse attraverso altri sensi, meno raffinati ma più autentici.  
“Perdonami, non intendevo piombarti addosso,” le disse con un sorriso gentile, la voce roca un po' affannata. Guardò oltre le cime degli alberi, verso Hogwarts. “Devo essermi avvicinato troppo al castello. Tu, invece, ti sei allontanata molto... da sola,” un velo di tristezza ne oscurò il sorriso.  
“Non sono sola, c'è Borf con me,” rispose Chiara con insolita sicurezza.  
L'uomo era al tempo stesso incuriosito e inquieto; si considerava una presenza sgradita, indovinò Chiara. Lo capiva.  
“Borf è solo un cucciolo e la Foresta Proibita è pericolosa. Ti riaccompagno a Hogwarts, se ti fa piacere,” si offrì. Sperava che lei accettasse, era evidente. Doveva sentirsi molto solo. L'uomo oscillò e si appoggiò a una quercia per non cadere, Borf uggiolò preoccupato. “Fai bene a protestare, Borf, mi sono tradito come uno sciocco: tu sei molto più forte di me, in realtà.” Scherzò. “Non è niente,” disse dopo aver ripreso fiato, rivolgendosi stavolta a Chiara, “sono solo stanco. Vorrei che smettesse.”  
Chiara non chiese spiegazioni: lui sapeva che lei capiva a cosa si riferiva — smettesse di sorgere, di illuminarsi completamente, di fare loro del male — ma ancora non se la sentiva di uscire allo scoperto; condividevano soprattutto quello: paura che le altre persone scoprissero la loro malattia. Ma pian piano ci sarebbero arrivati, lui sarebbe stato più cauto di Chiara perché era vissuto più a lungo e aveva accumulato più rifiuti.  
“Questo cucciolo non è un normale lupo.” Chiara controllò l'effetto che la sua affermazione aveva prodotto sull'adulto.  
“Capisco,” prese tempo quello, lo sguardo attento. “Te lo ha spiegato Hagrid?”  
“Lo so e basta,” affermò la ragazza, sostenendo audacemente il suo sguardo. Bastava guardarlo negli occhi per capire che qualcosa non andava in lui, al di là degli abiti e dell'aspetto malato.  
“Perché sei venuta nella Foresta? Agli studenti non è permesso. Ad esempio io... noi, ci venivamo proprio per questo motivo,” gli sfuggì un sorrisetto allegro che lo fece sembrare più giovane di quel che le era parso finora.  
“Ho seguito Borf. Voleva che ti trovassi perché hai bisogno d'aiuto. Lo sento.”  
“Lo senti?”  
“Sento che sta arrivando. Ma il professor Piton sta preparando la Pozione.”  
L'uomo sollevò la testa, sorpreso.  
“La prepara Severus?”  
“Sì. Era con Piton che venivi nella Foresta Probita, quando eri uno studente?”  
Avere un vecchio amico licantropo avrebbe spiegato perché, seppur in modo rozzo e sgarbato, il professore mostrasse una certa premura nei confronti di Chiara... da parte di un insegnante che si rendeva sgradevole ai più e che si accaniva soprattutto con chi non era Serpeverde, era un atteggiamento curioso.  
“No, lui... beh, non gli ero molto simpatico.”  
“Oh,” fece Chiara, pensierosa. “Il professore è buono con me. Insomma, non esageriamo... lo è rispetto a come tratta gli altri ragazzi,” rise, contagiandolo. Per Chiara era stranissima quella confidenza con un adulto sconosciuto, lei era impacciata persino coi propri coetanei! Gli adulti mettevano soggezione quasi a tutti.  
Ridere in compagnia la fece sentire così bene che buttò fuori, di punto in bianco e con una leggerezza che le era estranea:  
“Avevo sette anni quando è successo.”  
Il riso morì sulla bocca dell'uomo e la sua espressione si fece sofferente, come se lo avesse colpito con violenza.  
“Mi spiace moltissimo,” mormorò con calore. “Eri così piccola.”  
Si staccò dal tronco a cui era ancora appoggiato e sollevò le braccia, lasciandole subito ricadere lungo i fianchi, come se si fosse trattato di uno spasimo, una reazione involontaria da un'altra vita. Avrebbe voluto consolarla con un abbraccio, ma non poteva.  
“Lo ero,” constatò la ragazza, stranita. Le era passata la voglia di ridere: vedere l'effetto delle sue parole sul volto di un'altra persona, una persona che capiva, le aveva annodato lo stomaco per la lancinante compassione che provò per la bimba che era stata.  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, anche Borf si era era rannicchiato in rispettoso silenzio.  
“Io ne avevo quasi cinque,” confessò infine l'uomo. Chiara si asciugò meccanicamente gli occhi: aveva pianto senza accorgersene.  
“Sono Remus Lupin,” proseguì faticosamente l'altro, lasciandosi cadere su un tronco abbattuto coperto di muschio, la testa abbandonata tra le mani. “Scusami, sono molto stanco.”  
Chiara aveva già deciso: forse la Pozione Antilupo di Piton non sarebbe bastata per entrambi, in tal caso intendeva cedergliela. Remus Lupin ne aveva più bisogno di lei.  
“Io mi chiamo Chiara. Hai mai provato la Pozione Antilupo?”  
Gli ci volle un po' per racimolare la forza per risponderle.  
“Piacere di conoscerti, Chiara,” mormorò. “Mi sono spinto fin qui in cerca di alcuni ingredienti... sono molto costosi, sai. Non sono stato fortunato. Comunque non sono granché come pozionista,” si strinse nelle spalle, come se non fosse importante.  
Non lo era perché ci avrebbe pensato Chiara, a lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fanfiction scritta per l'evento Advent calendar del gruppo[Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=534054389951425&hc_location=group), link: [https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=gs&fref=gs&dti=534054389951425&hc_location=group)**  
**La parola chiave è: malattia cronica.**  
**Per chi non gioca a Hogwarts Mystery: Chiara Lobosca è una lupa mannara Tassorosso coetanea di Tonks che da grande vorrebbe fare la Guaritrice ed è una dei miei personaggi preferiti del gioco. Somiglia molto a Remus, mi fa piacere che si siano conosciuti :-)**  
**Approfitto per augurare buone feste a tutti.**


End file.
